Kokoro Connect Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Taichi, who is grouped with Inaba, Iori, Fujishima and Watase, hiking in the mountains on their class field trip. Taichi lugs around an exhausted Iori who has attached herself to his arm, pleading for him to carry her. Annoyed and lagging behind, Taichi begs Inaba for help but she coldly ignores his plight. Arriving at the campsite and cleaning the pavilions, Inaba complains how Taichi lost at rock-paper-scissors, resulting in their group getting the rundown pavilion. Fujishima suggests Taichi be punished for his incompetence, a notion the dogged Watase seconds. Iori tries to defend Taichi, wanting the trip to be a fond memory. Later, having lost rock-paper-scissors again, Taichi and Inaba take out the trash, Taichi mentioning his horoscope states his luck to be at an all-time low today. Inaba notices the trash dump is located at the top of a huge cliff and warns Taichi to be extra careful considering his luck. Smiling, Taichi mentions how it's been ages since the two of them have had the chance to chat casually, which causes Inaba to storm away blushing. Elsewhere, prepping vegetables for their group's lunch, Yui wonders if the others are doing ok. Aoki advices Yui not to worry so much and instead compliments her apron. His devil may care attitude astonishes Yui. Meanwhile, Taichi's group has begun prepping their own food. Taichi compliments Iori's apple skinning but then inadvertently patronizes Inaba's coarse cucumber cutting. Inaba snaps and her impulse unleashes, causing her to rapidly dice cucumbers. Fujishima returns and sarcastically comments how it was a good idea to group them all together. As they wash dishes, Iori tries to make small talk with the quiet Inaba to no avail. Suddenly, Taichi notices Inaba has a cut on her finger and tries to clean it for her. Inaba angrily pulls away from him and storms off to get a band-aid from her bag. Noticing Inaba's weird behavior, a worried Iori follows her. Having gotten away from the others, Inaba momentarily hesitates upon observing her cut. She proceeds to gently kiss it before noticing Iori watching her. Putting two and two together, Iori begins questioning if Inaba has feelings for Taichi but Inaba runs away before she can finish. Inaba desperately flees deep into the forest with Iori in hot pursuit. Eventually the two come to a clearing and Inaba stops, exhausted. Iori catches up to her and questions if Inaba is in love with Taichi. Inaba doesn't respond but Iori continues asking why Inaba tried so hard to push her and Taichi together when she had feelings for him, too. When Inaba remains silent, Iori's impulse unleashes and she angrily interrogates Inaba, threatening to disown her as a friend if she doesn't reply. Her eyes full of tears, Inaba insists that pushing Iori towards Taichi was the only way to keep the group together. Inaba cites the two as a perfect pair and explains that love rivalries ruin friendships, so it would be better if she just let Iori have Taichi since she knows she doesn't stand a chance anyways. Iori calls her friend foolish for thinking that way but Inaba states that she has always been alone and refuses to ruin the first true friendships she's ever had. Iori angrily rejects Inaba's way of thinking and declares that if Inaba was worried about something, she should have said so rather than feeling sorry for herself. Inaba refuses, hysterically saying that if she exposed her weaknesses, her friends wouldn't like her anymore. Iori assures Inaba that she would like her regardless and will always want to be her friend. A stunned Inaba sheds a tear, having always wanted someone to tell her that. Inaba calms down, touched by Iori's words, but admits she has already given up since she can't come between Iori and Taichi now. Iori states that the Inaba she knows wouldn't quit so easily and would do everything in her power to get something she wants. Iori shocks Inaba by telling her that they will each fight for Taichi, affirming that their friendship is too strong to be ruined because of a man. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Inaba gets back on her feet and accepts Iori's challenge, declaring that she will steal Taichi from her. Iori boasts that she doesn't plan to lose either and the two share a laugh, their friendship stronger than ever. The girls' exchange is interrupted by the arrival of Heartseed who possesses Iori and warns Inaba that while the phenomenon is now over, Taichi has suffered an accident. Not understanding what he means, a horrified Inaba assumes that Taichi fell off of the trash dump cliff and frantically sprints back to camp. Upon returning, she finds that Taichi was merely hurt falling from a tree to rescue a kitten. Taichi apologizes for making Inaba worry and she responds by bashing him in the stomach. Her emotions a complete mess, Inaba breaks down into a hysterical sob, crying tears of relief that Taichi is safe as her friends look on. Back at school, Yui and Iori reflect how difficult the recent phenomenon has been and anticipate that Heartseed isn't finished yet, but Aoki states they should focus on enjoying the freedom they have now rather than worrying. Aoki briefly wonders where Inaba and Taichi are but assumes they're being reprimanded by Fujishima and the gang take their leave. Elsewhere, Inaba has Taichi meet her in private where she confesses her feelings for him. Taichi is taken aback, and while honored, turns Inaba down as he is still in love with Iori. Undettered, Inaba states she already knew that and boldly declares that she will win Taichi over before stealing a kiss from him. Calling the kiss payback for the one he gave to her while Iori was controlling her body, Inaba annouces that she will see him again at the next club meeting and retreats, leaving behind an astonished Taichi. Laughing gleefully, Inaba looks toward a brighter future where she can be true to her feelings. The next day, as Inaba leaves her house, she bids goodbye to her brother who is surprised she actually said something before going out. An embarrassed Inaba grumbles before exiting. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Kizu Random arc